


Before We Die

by BenvolioPontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Grantaire/Enjolras drabble.  Begins with death, ends with love. Enjoy! Tags shall be added later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have so far, so I have no idea how to tag it... So, this is outside of my typical universe. By that I mean... IT'LL ACTUALLY BE HAPPY! And of course I have to have a depressing prologue, but still. It'll actually be happy. Enjoy! Kudos, comment, bookmark! Pl0x tell me where I went wrong and what mistakes I made. I l-o-v-e criticism~
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, shit! I just read the book for the first time and apparently I got the canon all wrong... Whatever, you'd better like it anyway ;D

They were all dead. As far as they could see, there were no survivors at the barricade. The task of moving the bodies fell to the women. Slowly, the bodies were found and thrown into large piles, one by one. The last corpses found by the women were two men in the ABC Cafe. One was blond, and the most handsome figure they had ever seen. Even in death, his beauty was surreal and angelic. The other man had dark brown curls. His glassy eyes were opened wide, staring at the other man in what seemed like disbelief. The two held hands in a way only a man and a woman should. The women gasped at their sin and crossed themselves. The two bodies were immediately pulled away from each other and thrown into separate piles of the dead. Still, the two unmoving figures smiled on, as if still in each others arms.


End file.
